You Belong To Me
by Meyla Rahma
Summary: Kau tak seharusnya mencintai gadis itu / Bahkan kau tak seharusnya berdekatan dengan siapapun / Cause, you just belong to me. I'll kill everyone who come closer to you / HaeHyuk / First Thriller and Sadistic Genre from Me / M Rated for Sadistic Scene and Mature Content / I WARN you NOT to read this if you doesn't like anything about Bad and Phsyco Hyuk / RnR / Enjoy it. . .
_Aku melihatmu bersamanya._

 _Perempuan berambut panjang kecokelatan yang tengah bersenda gurau bersama mu di bangku taman kampus._

 _Kau tampak bahagia bersamanya. Bahkan lengan kekarmu tersampir manis di belakang bahu gadis itu._

 _Tawa childish mu bahkan masih berlanjut. Entah apa yang tengah kalian bicarakan._

 _Yang ku tahu, aku tak peduli. Aku hanya peduli satu hal._

 _Bagaimana wajah gadis itu saat belatiku membelah kulit indahnya?_

.

 _ **You Belong to Me**_

.

Rated :

 **M**

 **(for Sadistic Scene and Mature content)**

.

Pair :

 _ **HaeHyuk**_

.

Genre:

 _ **Romance(?)**_

 _ **Thriller**_

.

 _ **Warning.!**_

 _ **Vulgar Language**_

 _ **Bad Grammar**_

 _ **Typos**_

 _ **Man X Man**_

 _ **Sadistic Scene**_

.

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **I warn you,**

 **so don't make any** **disgusting** **comment..!**

.

 _Cerita ini hanyalah_ _ **fiksi**_ _belaka._

 _Nama dan ciri fisik tokoh_ _ **memang**_ _di sesuaikan dengan sosok asli._

 _Tidak ada niatan untuk memulai_ _ **fanwar**_ _karena alur cerita memang di buat demikian._

.

.

Special Thanks for my beloved sister,

 **Naa Katrina** or **Lee HaeRiEun**

.

.

 _ **Let's begin. . .**_

.

.

Suasana kampus pagi ini cukup hiruk pikuk dengan banyak hal. Mulai dengan keluhan tugas dari beberapa mahasiswa dari fakultas fisika hingga tren gaya baru yang akan di luncurkan di festival musim gugur tahun ini oleh anak fashion desain. Semuanya cukup sibuk dengan adanya festival besar yang akan segera di selenggarakan itu.

"Hyuk, kau sudah menyiapkan proyek yang akan kita pamerkan saat pameran nanti, bukan?"

Sesosok lelaki berparas feminim dengan suara melengking miliknya mengintrupsi kegiatan Hyukjae yang tengah menulis di buku catatannya.

"Ya aku sudah menyiapkannya, _hyung_ ," Hyukjae menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya ke dalam ransel, "-setidaknya sudah sembilan puluh lima persen,"

"Ah baguslah kalau begitu," sosok itu – Heechul – mengambil duduk di samping Hyukjae.

"Oh ya, aku tadi melihat Donghae sedang berduaan dengan Jessica – mahasiswa fashion desain – di taman belakang sekolah," Heechul menghela nafas jengah,

"-kurasa gadis itu benar – benar menggilai Donghae,"

Hyukjae hanya diam. Raut wajahnya datar tak berekspresi. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang tengah di pikirkan lelaki kurus dengan paras cukup manis itu.

"Kau tak berniat mencari kekasih, Hyuk?"

"Huh?"

"Kekasih," Heechul beralih menatap Hyukjae, "-aku tak pernah melihatmu menggandeng seorang gadispun. Jangan – jangan . . ."

"Ck, jangan – jangan apa, _hyung_? Aku Gay?" ucap Hyukjae datar.

"Yah begitulah," Heechul kembali menyandarkan punggung di sandaran bangku, "-lagi pula kau tak pernah terlihat dekat dengan siapapun,"

Hyukjae meraih tas nya dan beranjak berdiri, "Karena memang aku tak tertarik pada siapapun,"

Lelaki bertubuh kurus itu melenggang keluar ruang kelas. Tak menggubris lengkingan teriakan Heechul yang memanggilnya. Ia masih berjalan menyusuri setapak pavling yang membentang sepanjang jalan kampus. Membalas sapaan beberapa orang yang mengenalnya dengan sebuah senyum – _palsu_.

Hingga kini ia tiba di bagian belakang kampus. Sebuah taman yang memang di buat bagi para pengguni kampus untuk berkumpul mengerjakan tugas bersama atau sekedar merefresh otak yang terlalu penat. Orbs kelam itu menilik ke segala penjuru. Menyusuri setiap tubuh yang berada di hamparan rumput hijau dengan beberapa warna bunga di sana. Hingga pandangannya terfokus pada sebuah bangku di sudut taman.

Bangku itu sudah terisi. Terisi oleh sepasang mahasiswa yang salah seorangnya Hyukjae kenal sebagai Donghae. Di sebelahnya ada sosok gadis dengan surai panjang kecokelatan yang sengaja di tata bergelombang. Gadis itu cantik dan modis. Mengingat ia berasal dari fakultas fashion desain, tak mengherankan jika melihat setelan modis yang ia kenakan.

Hyukjae masih disana. Mengamati dalam diam interaksi Donghae dengan gadis itu. Melihat bagaimana lelaki _brunette_ itu tertawa dan mengusap pelan rambut gadis itu. Ada kenyamanan dari raut wajah lelaki tampan itu walau hanya di lihat dari kejauhan. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian Hyukjae.

' _Jung Jessica, eoh?_ '

.

.

" _Fiiuh_ , hari ini lebih dari kata melelahkan,"

Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas matras empuk setibanya di kamar. Di belakangnya ada Hyukjae yang berkutat melepas ransel dan menaruhnya di samping tempat tidur miliknya. Keduanya tinggal – atau lebih tepatnya menyewa – kamar yang sama. Donghae adalah pemuda yang merantau dari luar kota, sedang Hyukjae hanya seseorang yang tak pernah Donghae tahu dari mana asalnya. Mengingat Hyukjae tak pernah mau membahas hal itu.

"Lebih baik kau segera menyelesaikan tugas dari Kim _seonsaengnim_ sebelum kau mendapat ceramahan darinya besok pagi," tutur Hyukjae sembari meraih beberapa bukunya dari atas meja belajar.

" _Ck,_ aku terlalu sibuk untuk itu," Donghae bangkit dan duduk "-lagi pula wajah cantik Jessica masih melekat di otak ku,"

Hyukjae hanya diam sambil mengamati berbaris – baris kalimat di bukunya. _'Wajah cantik, ya?_ '

"Hey Hyuk, kau tahu, tadi Jessica memberitahuku kalau dia suka kepadaku," ujar Donghae sembari kembali merebahkan badannya.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?" ucap Hyukjae datar.

Donghae menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Entahlah aku tak tahu,"

"Kau masih mencintai _Yoona_?"

Donghae masih diam. Ia memandang kosong langit – langit kamar. Yoona adalah seorang gadis dari fakultas sastra yang sampai sekarang menghilang tanpa jejak tepat dua hari pasca ia dan Donghae resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih – 3 bulan yang lalu.

Hingga saat ini kedua orang tua Yoona bersama pihak kepolisian masih belum bisa menemukan dimana keberadaan gadis itu.

"Kau tak seharusnya mencintai gadis itu,"

"Apa katamu?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak, kau seharusnya bisa melupakan dia. Dan melanjutkan hidupmu," sahut Hyukjae datar.

Donghae hanya menghela nafas. Ia sepertinya tak mendengar perkataan awal yang Hyukjae ucap untuknya. Namun lebih dari pada itu, ucapan Hyukjae ada benarnya. Ia seharusnya mulai melanjutkan kembali hidupnya. Mungkin Jessica ada awal baru bagi perjalanan cintanya.

"Mungkin aku perlu bertemu dengan Sicca besok," Hyukjae beralih dari bukunya dan menatap Donghae.

"Kau akan menerima perasaannya?"

"Bukankah kau bilang untuk melanjutkan kembali hidupku?" Donghae berdiri dari tidurnya dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Saat pintu kamar tertutup, ada perubahan ekspresi yang cukup kontras di raut wajah Hyukjae. Ada seringai mengerikan di sana. Lelaki bertubuh _skinny_ itu beringsut mengambil sebuah _buntalan_ kain hitam yang tertumpuk di bawah bantalnya. Beberapa lembar foto tersimpan di balik kain itu. Hyukjae meraba saku belakang celananya dan meraih selembar foto yang terselip di dalam dompetnya. Foto seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah – _Jessica_.

Ia meletakan foto gadis berambut kecokelatan itu ke atas tumpukan foto lain yang tertumpuk di _buntalan_ kain hitam itu. Foto – foto yang berisi wajah beberapa orang gadis yang sempat dekat dengan Donghae dan hampir kesemuaan dari mereka menghilang tak berjejak. Ia mengusap pelan foto Jessica yang bergaya pada kamera dengan dua carinya yang menunjuk huruf V yang berbalut senyum manis. Seringai itu semakin merekah di bibir Hyukjae.

' _So, you're the next?'_

.

.

 _ ***_You Belong to Me_***_

.

.

Jessica baru saja menyelesaikan rancangan busana yang akan ia pamerkan saat festival musim gugur tahun ini. Ia merancang sekitak empat busana yang akan di peragakan oleh teman sekelasnya. Suasana gedung fakultas tempat ia menuntut ilmu memang sudah sepi. Ia memang tak pernah pulang selarut ini sebelumnya. Paling lambat pukul tujuh malam ia sudah berada di rumah.

Namun demi pelaksanaan pameran musim gugur kali ini, ia harus mau berepot – repot seperti sekarang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Jessica berjalan keluar ruangan setelah membereskan segala barang berserakannya. Menutup dan mengunci ruang desain dengan kunci yang memang hanya dia yang membawa – mengingat dia adalah ketua untuk pameran busana dari fakultasnya.

Suasana di luar kelas memang tak jauh berbeda dengan di dalam. Sangat sepi dan tak ada siapapun disana. Ia sedikit begidik saat tertepa hembusan angin yang dingin. Angin malam di minggu yang akan memasuki musim gugur memang bukan hal yang bersahabat.

Samar – samar ia mendengar tapak kaki seseorang di belakangnya. Ia berhenti berjalan. Membalikkan badan dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, mencoba mencari eksistensi lain di sekitarnya.

 _Namun nihil._

Tak ada siapapun disana. Hanya hamparan halaman kampus yang sepi tanpa ada seorangpun selain dirinya. Merapatkan mantel, Jessica mempercepat langkahnya. Firasatnya kian memburuk saat suara itu kembali muncul. Dan saat ia membalik badan, lagi – lagi tak ada siapapun disana. Dengan sedikit berlari, ia menuju parkiran. Dengan cepat membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam _hyundai_ merahnya.

"Akhirnya sampai juga," ucapnya lega – sembari melepas syal yang terlilit di lehernya.

" _Hello darling_ ,"

Sebuah suara dari kursi belakang mobilnya membuat Jessica melirik kaca spion yang tergantung di dasbor mobil dengan tubuh bergetar takut. Ada seseorang terpantul di cermin persegi itu.

Sosok berpakaian serba hitam. Wajahnya tak terlihat di balik tudungnya dan masker hitam yang membungkus bagian mulutnya. Jessica berteriak namun terlambat. Sebuah tangan membekapnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan yang terbauri obat bius. Gadis berparas kecil itu berusaha meronta, namun tak berlangsung lama karena kesadarannya terbuai bau obat bius yang menyengat di pernafasannya. Hingga pada akhirnya ia pasrah dan membiarkan sosok itu mengambil alih tubuhnya.

.

.

Jessica tersadar.

Ia masih di dalam mobilnya. Namun yang ia tahu ia sudah tak lagi di parkiran kampusnya. Ia tak tahu dimana. Semuanya gelap, ia tak bisa melihat apapun di balik jendela mobilnya. Saat ia hendak menggerakkan tangan, ia terkejut karena ia dalam keadaan terikat. Bahkan mulutnya tertutup _solasi_ hitam. Ia mulai panik dan meronta – mencoba melepas ikatan pada tangannya.

"Sssstt,"

Desisan suara itu membuat pergerakan Jessica terhenti. Gadis yang baru menginjak usia 22 tahun itu semakin gemetar ketakutan saat merasakan benda dingin dan tajam menempel di lehernya.

 _Itu pisau_.

"Berhenti bergerak, atau belati ku melukai leher mulusmu ini,"

Suara lelaki itu terdengar serak. Jessica mengangguk patuh. Gadis itu menggerang sakit saat dengan kasar lelaki yang tengah berada di jok kemudi mobilnya itu melepas solasi yang membekap mulutnya. Ia ingin berteriak minta tolong, namun ia tahu jika lelaki itu mempunyai pisau.

"K-kumohon lepaskan aku," tangisnya pecah akibat rasa takut yang membuncah dalam dirinya "-kau bisa ambil uangku. A-atau mobil ini? Kau bisa mengambilnya,"

Suara kekehan lelaki itu terdengar mengerikan di telinga Jessica. Ia tak bisa mengenali sosok lelaki itu. Ia memakai pakaian hitam bertudung kepala. Selain itu ada masker hitam yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Ia bergetar ketakutan saat tangan berbalut sarung tangan hitam itu mengelus rambutnya. Ia berusaha menyingkir tapi ia takut hal yang lebih mengerikan terjadi padanya.

"Kau memang cantik," mata Jessica berbinar bingung di dalam ketakutannya "-tak heran jika 'dia' memilih untuk menyukaimu,"

"A-ku tak tahu maksudmu. Kumohon lepaskan aku,"

"Diam!" teriak lelaki itu sembari menjambak kasar rambut Jessica.

Gadis itu berteriak kesakitan. Namun lelaki itu sama sekali tak menggubris. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar takut saat belati yang sesaat lalu menjauh, kini kembali menempel di lehernya.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau berteriak lagi?"

Jessica menggelengkan kepala ketakutan. Mulutnya bungkam dan bergetar takut.

"Kau memang cantik dan menawan," lelaki itu mengarahkan pisaunya ke tengah leher gadis itu. Menikamnya tepat di tengah. Jerit pilu sang gadis hanya bagai angin lalu baginya. Meronta liar saat rasa sakit menembus leher hingga sekujur tubuhnya. Ronta dan lolongan kesakitan Jessica menjadi candu tersendiri bagi lelaki itu. Ia masih terus menikam. Menikmati teriak kesakitan Jessica yang membelah malam.

"-tapi aku lebih suka melihat darahmu mengalir di jemari ku seperti sekarang. Kau lebih pantas mendapatkan ini,"

Jessica sudah tak bergerak. Sebuah lubang menganga bercururan darah di leher gadis itu membuatnya tewas kehabisan darah. Darah dari lehernya mengalir hingga membasahi mantel abu – abunya. Gadis itu sudah tak lagi bernafas. Tubuhnya tergolek lemas dengan cucuran darah di sekitar leher hingga bagian depan tubuhnya.

Sosok serba hitam itu keluar dari mobil. Membuka pintu tempat Jessica tergolek tak bernyawa dan membuka ikatan pada tangan gadis itu lalu membopongnya ke kursi kemudi. Menata sedemikian rupa dan menghapus beberapa jejak darah Jessica dengan selembar kain di saku celananya. Ia membuat seakan gadis itu tak pernah terluka dengan sangat terampilnya.

 _Ia sudah memikirkan sebuah skema._

 _Skema yang membuat kematian gadis itu menjadi hal yang wajar._

Ia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju bagian belakang mobil. Memotong selang bensin yang berada di bagian bawah mobil merah itu. Lalu ia mengambil batu besar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Membuka pintu mobil dan menaruh batu itu tepat di pijakan gas mobil. Ia menutup pintu mobil dan membiarkan mobil itu melaju cepat dengan pengemudi yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Ia sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Termasuk memilih tempat yang jauh di perbatasan kota. Sebuah jalan berliku yang di kelilingi tebing dan jurang yang curam adalah penyempurna skema pembunuhannya kali ini. Ia masih disana. Melihat mobil merah itu melaju cepat dan menabrak papan pembatas jalan. Meluncur jatuh kebawah dan meledak dalam hitungan detik. Lelaki itu menatap kobaran api yang memanggang seluruh badan mobil dengan sorot mata dingin dan datar. Tak ada binar panik ataupun kasihan dalam tatapannya. Begitu datar dan dingin – _sedingin hatinya._

Lelaki itu membuka masker hitam di mulutnya dan memasukkan secarik kain itu saku celananya. Ia melangkah menyusuri jalanan yang sepi karena memang jalanan itu jarang di lewati pengguna jalan karena tebing – tebingnya yang landai dan curam. Ada segaris seringai di bibir lelaki itu. Seringai mengerikan khas seorang . . . _psikopat_.

' _You just belong to me. I'll kill everyone who come closer to you,'_

.

.

 _ ***_You Belong to Me_***_

.

.

' _Jessica, mahasiswi desain ditemukan tewas terbakar di dasar jurang'_

Caption itu tercetak besar di dinding mading yang terpajang di pintu masuk tiap pintu fakultas. Tak hanya itu, koran pagi ini juga memberitakan hal yang sama. Jessica, gadis yang tak lain adalah ketua pameran dari fakultas desain telah di temukan tak bernyawa pagi ini di dasar jurang, jauh di pinggir perbatasan kota.

Mobilnya jatuh terperosok dan terbakar di dalam jurang sedalam dua puluh meter. Mayat gadis itu bahkan nyaris tak teridentifikasi. Karena hampir seluruh tubuhnya hangus terlalap api yang membakarnya bersama mobil _hyundai_ merahnya.

Desas desus para mahasiswa mulai terdengar di setiap sudut universitas. Tak luput juga di bagian kantin kampus. Ada beberapa orang mahasiswa tengah terpaku dengan selebaran di tangan mereka. Koran pagi kali ini sepertinya lebih di minati, ketimbang buku – buku tebal yang biasanya menjadi sahabat waktu senggang mereka.

"Haah, aku tak percaya," Heechul menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi, "-jessica bisa tewas mengenaskan seperti itu,"

Donghae di sisi lain meja masih memandang kosong koran di tangannya. Hyukjae yang juga satu meja bersama mereka adalah satu – satunya orang yang berkutat dengan buku tebal di genggamannya. Nampak tak begitu tertarik dengan berita menggemparkan pagi itu.

"Yah Hae-ah," Donghae menatap Heechul, "-apa kau sudah menerima pernyataan cinta Jessica padamu?"

Donghae nampak menunduk muram, "Belum, hyung. Rencananya pagi ini, tapi justru-"

Lelaki _brunette_ itu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia terlalu _shock_ dengan _breaking news_ yang menggemparkan seisi kampus pagi ini. Entah ini sebuah kebetulan atau apa, tapi hal ini sudah terjadi padanya tiga kali.

Pertama pada seorang senior yang ia kagumi saat pertama kali masuk ke universitas. Gadis itu bernama Kwon BoA. Seorang ketua senat sekaligus ketua club dance tempatnya berlatih. Ia hendak menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Namun yang ada BoA di temukan jatuh dari atap gedung olahraga – sesaat sebelum ia hendak menyampaikan perasaannya. Pihak berwajib sudah menyimpulkan bahwa gadis berlesung pipi itu tewas bunuh diri.

Yang kedua terjadi pada Yoona – seorang gadis asal fakultas hukum yang baru resmi menjadi pacarnya sehari sebelum ia dinyatakan menghilang. Bahkan hingga tiga bulan berlalu, gadis cantik bersurai cokelat bergelombang itu menghilang sejak malam setelah ia pulang dari sebuah kafe tempat ia dan teman – teman berkumpul, tak kunjung di temukan. Orang tua Yoona dan pihak berwajib sudah mencari dengan berbagai hal untuk menemukan gadis itu. Namun hasilnya – _nihil_.

Dan sekarang, Donghae kembali di hadapkan kenyataan bahwa Jessica yang sehari sebelumnya sudah menyatakan perasaan padanya, dini hari di temukan tewas dengan kondisi mengenaskan di dalam jurang. Entah bagaimana lelaki _brunette_ menanggapi hal ini. Namun sempat terbesit di benaknya jika ini adalah sebuah, _kutukan?_

"Padahal aku sudah berpikir," Heechul membuka obrolan, "-kau dan Jessica akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi, Hae-ah,"

 _Brakk_

Hyukjae meletakkan kasar buku tebalnya ke atas meja. Heechul dan Donghae menatap lelaki bersenyum gusi itu dengan pandangan bingung bercampur kaget.

"Maaf hyung, aku tak bermaksud mengagetkan," Hyukjae memasukan bukunya ke dalam ransel dan beranjak berdiri, "-aku baru ingat bahwa aku harus menemui Hwang Saem di ruangannya. Aku permisi dulu,"

Heechul masih menatap bingung Hyukjae,

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Donghae – menatap punggung Hyukjae yang semakin menjauh.

"Kurasa dia marah padaku," Donghae menatap Heechul dan mengerutkan alis tanpa tak mengerti.

"Kemarin aku menanyainya kenapa tak pernah terlihat bersama dengan seorang gadis," satu alis Donghae terangkat "-aku bertanya tentang orientasi seks nya. Dan kukira dia marah karena itu," saat Heechul kembali meneruskan kalimatnya, raut Donghae mendadak berubah. Seakan ia mengingat sesuatu. Namun ia tak tahu apa itu.

Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan membuat Heechul mengerinyit bingung,

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Toilet,"

.

.

Donghae masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet. Berusaha mengusir segala rasa gamang yang tak menentu di hatinya. Entah mengapa kematian Jessica seakan membuatnya berpikir ada sesuatu yang tidak benar tengah terjadi. _Namun apa?_ Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Mungkin hanya prasangkanya. Namun batinnya menolak jika semua hal yang terjadi belakangan ini adalah sebuah kebetulan belaka.

Pikirannya tertarik kembali ke alam sadar saat ia mendengar suara. Ia mendengar seseorang tengah berbisik di samping bilik toilet tempatnya berada. Tak begitu jelas. Namun samar – samar ia mulai menajamkan pendengarannya.

' _Dia sudah pergi,'_

' _Aku bisa terus bersamanya. Yah, terus bersamanya,'_

' _Dia milikku. Akan kusingkirkan semua yang mencoba mendekatinya,'_

Alis lelaki _brunette_ itu bertaut. Ia mencoba untuk tak mencampur aduk kan prasangkanya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar. Mungkin ini hanya sebuah kebetulan.

 _Ya, sebuah kebetulan_.

Krieet.

Suara pintu bilik yang terbuka membawa kembali kesadaran Donghae. Lelaki berbadan lumayan kekar itu bergegas membenahi celananya dan keluar dari dalam bilik. Ia ingin tahu siapa seseorang yang baru saja keluar itu. Seseorang yang baru saja berbisik tentang hal ambigu yang tak sengaja terdengar olehnya. Donghae sedikit terhenyak kala mengetahui seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan wastafel.

 _Itu Hyukjae._

Lelaki kurus yang tak lain adalah _roommate_ nya itu tengah berdiri di depan wastafel dan mencuci tangan. Donghae berusaha terlihat netral dan bersikap sewajarnya. Walau sisi hatinya yang lain tak mampu membendung tanya akan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Oy Hyukjae-ah," Donghae menepuk pelan pundak lelaki _skinny_ itu, "-bukankah kau keruangan Hwang Saem?"

Ada raut terkejut di wajah Hyukjae untuk sepersekian detik. Namun kembali menjadi datar dalam sekejap mata.

"Dia sedang tidak ada di ruangan," ucap Hyukjae sembari mengelap tangan dengan tisu.

"Kau tak terlihat kaget," Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan alis bertaut.

"Kau tahu. . . _Breaking news_ pagi ini. Kau tampak biasa saja," ujar Donghae pelan – takut menyinggung perasaan rekannya itu.

"Lalu aku harus bersikap seperti apa?" Donghae menatap bingung ke arah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menatap datar lelaki _brunette_ di hadapannya "Menangis tersedu – sedu untuk seseorang yang tidak aku kenal?"

Ucapan lelaki kurus itu menghantam perasaan Donghae. Ucapan Hyukjae memang ada benarnya. Tapi tetap saja terasa janggal bagi Donghae. Ia tahu, ada sesuatu yang Hyukjae sembunyikan darinya. Namun ia tak tahu apa itu.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Hyuk?"

"Lalu apa maksudmu?" kata Hyukjae datar.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan bercampur aduk, "Setidaknya kau cukup berempati tentang berita itu, mungkin?"

Dengusan remeh menjadi respon pertama yang Donghae dapat dari lelaki bersenyum gusi itu. Entah hanya perasaan Donghae, tapi Hyukjae terlihat begitu dingin dan tak seriang nan sehangat biasanya.

"Aku terlalu sibuk untuk berbagi empati,"

Hyukjae meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terhenyak dengan perkataannya. Hyukjae seakan berubah menjadi manusia es yang kaku dan dingin. Berbeda dengan Hyukjae yang Donghae kenal saat awal tahun ajaran. Saat mereka masih sama – sama mahasiswa baru yang tak tahu apa – apa. Saat mereka di pertemukan dengan adegan saling menabrak karena terburu – buru. Ia ingat betapa hangat dan ramahnya Hyukjae padanya selama ini. Namun semuanya tiba – tiba berubah tanpa ia tahu sebab yang jelas.

' _ada apa denganmu, Hyuk?'_

.

.

 _ ***_You Belong to Me_***_

.

.

Donghae menatap langit – langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Pembicaraannya dengan Hyukjae di toilet membuat pikirannya tak tenang. Ia yakin ada yang di sembunyikan Hyukjae darinya. Bukan ia berprasangka buruk, namun ia tak bisa mengabaikan nalurinya yang terus berkata demikian.

Ia menatap ranjang Hyukjae yang masih kosong. Lelaki kurus itu seakan menghindarinya seharian ini. Ia bilang akan pulang telat saat mereka berpapasan di depan gedung olahraga. Saat ia hendak bertanya kenapa, Hyukjae sudah pergi menjauh. Lelaki yang Donghae akui berparas cenderung feminim itu bahkan tak memberinya senyum hampir seharian ini. Hanya ada wajah datar yang mengganggu benak Donghae.

Perhatian lelaki _brunette_ itu terhenti pada tumpukan bantal di ranjang Hyukjae. Bantal – bantal itu tertata rapi. Namun bagian bawahnya sedikit melengkung keatas, seakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya dari bawah. Tiba – tiba Donghae teringat pada suatu malam saat ia melihat Hyukjae memasukan sesuatu di balik tumpukan bantal itu saat ia baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar.

Donghae bangkit dari tidurnya dan menghampiri ranjang Hyukjae. Mengulurkan tangan ke bagian bawah tumpukan bantal. Sempat terkesiap saat merasakan ada sebuah benda di bawah tangannya, hingga ia memilih mengambil barang tersebut.

 _Itu buntalan kain hitam_.

Donghae mengamati benda yang berada di tangannya itu dengan sebuah tanya besar di kepalanya. _Untuk apa Hyukjae menyimpan ini di bawah bantalnya?_ Ia membolak balik sisi kain itu hingga menuju ujung kain yang terlipat. Ia membukanya perlahan dan menyadari jika itu sebuah kantong kain hitam besar yang di lipat sedemikian rupa hingga berbentuk buntalan persegi.

Membuka kantong itu dan meraih isi yang berada didalamnya. Ia bisa merasakan jika itu beberapa lembar kertas dari ujung jemarinya.

"Ini. . ."

Ucapannya tercekat di tenggorokan. Di tangannya kini terdapat beberapa lembar foto. Foto para gadis yang sangat di kenal Donghae. Rasa kaget bercampur bingung menyelubungi pikirannya. Foto teratas adalah foto BoA – senior yang pernah ia kagumi. Wajah gadis dalam foto itu di coret – coret dengan spidol merah. Bagian mata, pipi dan dahi. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku saat ia membalik ke foto selanjutnya.

"Y-yoona," ucap Donghae lirih.

Yoona – sang kekasih yang telah lama hilang – membuat Donghae semakin bingung dan berkubang kalut. Dalam foto itu Yoona tampak berdiri dengan _hotpant_ diatas lutut dan memakai balero. Sama dengan foto sebelumnya, foto Yoona juga terdapat coretan spidol merah. Namun kali ini di siku, lutut, leher dan pinggangnya. Pikiran Donghae semakin berkecamuk tak berarah. Dan saat ia membalik foto ketiga, Donghae merasakan kosong dalam pikirannya.

"Sicca,"

Itu foto Jessica yang tengah berpose riang. Namun sekali lagi, terdapat coretan merah pada bagian leher gadis yang baru di temukan tewas pagi tadi. Donghae tak tahu seperti apa ia harus bereaksi. Ia membalik bagian belakang foto itu dan menemukan sebuah deret tanggal.

 _17 September_.

"Tunggu dulu,"

 _Bukankah itu kemarin, sehari sebelum Sicca di temukan tewas?_

Ia mengambil foto Yoona dan membalik ke bagian belakangnya.

 _21 Mei_.

"I-itu hari dimana Yoona menghilang,"

Nafas Donghae tiba – tiba memburu. Tak ada yang tahu tepatnya tanggal saat Yoona menghilang. Hanya ia dan orang tua Yoona serta pihak berwajib yang tahu. Karena memang kasus itu sangat di rahasiakan mengingat posisi ayah Yoona yang tak lain adalah seorang pejabat. Prasangka buruk yang sesaat lalu berusaha ia hilangkan, kembali berkeliaran dalam otaknya. Dan saat ia membalik bagian belakang foto BoA, ia tak tahu harus berkata seperti apa.

"19 November tahun lalu," Donghae menatap tak percaya tulisan dua bait kata _Kill Her_ di bawah tanggal di balik foto itu, "-hari dimana BoA noona terjatuh dari atap gedung,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Donghae terkesiap dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyukjae yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang kamar. Obsidian Donghae terasa panas dan memerah. Ia butuh penjelasan. _Ya, penjelasan tentang semua foto yang baru saja ia lihat_.

Braakk

Donghae mendorong Hyukjae hingga punggung lelaki itu menghantam dinding kamar. Mencengkeram kuat kerah kemeja milik lelaki kurus itu dengan nafas memburu.

"Apa maksud dari itu semua?" bentak Donghae.

"Apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Hyukjae balik.

"Jangan bertele – tele, aku sudah melihatnya," Donghae menunjuk lembaran foto yang tergeletak di ranjang Hyukjae, "-kau menyimpan foto mereka. Mencoretinya dengan spidol merah. Bahkan kau tahu dengan jelas tanggal mereka menghilang hingga tewas,"

"Bukankah kau bilang tak pernah peduli?" Donghae masih mencengkeram kuat kemeja Hyukjae "-jelaskan padaku, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada mereka? Katakan padaku!"

"Kau pikir aku melakukan apa?" tanya Hyukjae datar.

Mata Donghae semakin menyala medengar reaksi lelaki kurus di hadapannya. Semua pemikiran negatif berhamburan memenuhi otaknya.

"Kau membunuh mereka?" ucap Donghae tak percaya.

"Kau membunuh mereka. Benarkan?" teriak Donghae – _kalap_.

Hyukjae yang tahu jika ini tak akan berakhir baik, perlahan meraih saku belakang celananya. Mengambil secarik sapu tangan yang sudah terbauri obat bius yang selalu ia bawa kemana saja – _sebagai antisipasi_. Lalu membekapkannya pada hidung dan mulut Donghae.

Yang ia dapat pertama adalah geliat kasar dari sang lelaki _brunette_ yang tak terima dengan tindakan Hyukjae. Donghae meronta kasar sekuat tenaganya saat bau menyengat itu membekap pernafasannya. Sedang lelaki kurus di hadapannya masih terus mendorong sapu tangan itu ke wajah Donghae. Hingga perlahan lelaki Donghae lunglai dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

Hyukjae bukan orang yang bodoh dan lengah. Ia orang yang cerdik dan penuh antisipasi. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat Donghae akan tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Ia sudah memperhitungkan jika Donghae akan meronta dan jelas ia akan kalah jika hanya dengan tangan kosong. Ia sudah membauri sapu tangan hitamnya dengan _kloroform_ – sejenis obat bius yang berbahaya yang akan membuat orang yang menghirupnya pusing dan pingsan dalam hitungan detik.

Ia menatap kosong tubuh Donghae yang sudah merosot jatuh. Hyukjae berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang berderu – deru. Ia tak menyangka jika Donghae akan tahu semua hal itu secepat ini. Perlahan ia berjongkok di dekat tubuh Donghae yang tak sadarkan diri. Mengusap penuh kasih pelipis lelaki tampan itu dengan sebuah senyum ambigu di bibirnya.

" _You belong to me, Hae. Just me,_ "

.

.

 _ ***_You Belong to Me_***_

.

.

Gelap.

Itulah hal pertama yang di dapati Donghae saat ia membuka mata. Ada kain semacam kantong berwarna hitam yang menyelubungi kepalanya Mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya, namun tertahan dengan kuat dengan sesuatu yang ia yakini adalah tali pengikat yang mengikat tangannya ke bagian belakang tubuhnya. Ia sedang duduk, namun terikat dan mulutnya tertahan dengan lakban.

Lelaki berbadan kekar itu mencoba menggerakkan kursinya, namun kursi itu tak mau bergerak sedikitpun. Sepertinya memang kursi itu di baut ke lantai hingga ia tak bisa menggerakan tempat duduknya. Mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang terikat. Namun sekali lagi sia – sia, karena ikatannya yang begitu kuat. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri dan berpikir saat ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka yang disusul dengan tapak kaki seseorang.

"Urrmm, urrmm, urrmm,"

Donghae berusaha teriak. Namun apa daya, hanya dengungan tak jelas yang terdengar dari mulutnya yang tertutup.

Sraakk,

Kain yang menghalangi pengelihatan Donghae terbuka. Membuat sang lelaki _brunette_ bisa melihat remangnya cahaya di ruangan itu. Ia berada di ruangan yang besar. Dengan dinding – dinding beton bercat merah muram dengan beberapa aksen huruf – yang tak Donghae kenal – berjejer rapi di setiap sudut ruangan dalam bingkaian pigura. Detik selanjutnya ia mengalihkan pandang, ia melihat sosok yang berada di hadapannya. Sosok _roommate_ nya yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah datar.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, Hae? Nyenyak?" ucap Hyukjae dengan segaris seringai.

' _Lepaskan aku_ ,' teriak Donghae dalam bekapannya.

"Apa?" Hyukjae memajukan wajahnya, berekspresi seperti orang yang kurang jelas pendengarannya "-maaf Hae, aku tak tahu apa maksudmu?"

Dengan kasar Hyukjae menarik rambut Donghae ke belakang. Membiarkan lelaki berteriak kesakitan dalam bekapan solasi di mulutnya. Hyukjae memajukan wajahnya hingga begitu dekat dengan perpotongan leher Donghae. Menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati leher Donghae yang ada di hadapannya. Reaksi yang pertama ia dapat adalah tubuh Donghae yang menegang. Di tambah tatapan sangat terkejut dari sang lelaki _brunette_.

Hyukjae menghisap kuat perpotongan leher itu dengan kuat. Walau dengan kepala Donghae yang bergerak – gerak sebagai respon penolakan, namun Hyukjae masih _keukeuh_ menandai hamparan kulit leher Donghae.

"Kau jijik padaku?" tanya Hyukjae saat ia menarik diri dari leher Donghae.

Wajah lelaki _brunette_ itu merah penuh peluh dengan tatapan nyalang siap membunuh. Namun Hyukjae hanya membalas semua itu dengan wajah datar dan segaris seringai. Ia tak terbiasa memakai beragam ekspresi di wajahnya. Ia tak pernah membiarkan siapapun melihat raut ekspresinya.

"Apa kau juga jijik," tangan Hyukjae merambat turun dengan sensual ke arah selangkangan Donghae, "-jika aku melakukan ini?"

Hyukjae membawa jemarinya menari di atas gundukan di tengah selangkangan Donghae. Membelai hingga memijat lembut seonggok daging yang tersembunyi di balik lapisan jeans itu. Donghae yang kaget, sontak menggerang di balik mulutnya yang masih tertutup. Berusaha mengatupkan pahanya sebagai respon tak suka. Namun yang ia dapat bukanlah hal yang di inginkan.

"Diam!"

Hyukjae membawa sebuah belati tajam yang entah darimana asalnya itu hingga menempel di permukaan kulit leher Donghae. Sontak hal itu membuat tubuh lelaki bertubuh cukup kekar itu menjadi kaku. Ia bisa merasakan dinginnya besi tajam itu di atas kulitnya. Belum lagi dengan bentak teriak Hyukjae yang membuat detak jantungnya bergemuruh. Ia benar – benar tak mengenal sosok Hyukjae yang tengah di hadapannya sekarang.

"Diam dan nikmati apapun yang kulakukan padamu," bisik Hyukjae dengan suara rendah di telinga Donghae.

Sraakk

Ziiipp

Dengan cekatan, Hyukjae melucuti pakaian yang menempel di bagian bawah tubuh Donghae. Membiarkan paha beserta seluruh aset yang lelaki tampan itu miliki terekspose dan tertepa udara dingin. Orbs kelam milik Hyukjae sama sekali tak beranjak dari sesuatu yang masih belum terbangun disana.

"Aku tak tahu jika 'dia' lebih besar dari yang ku bayangkan,"

Hyukjae menundukkan badan hingga berjongkok tepat di depan kejantanan milik Donghae. Membuka lebar paha kekar lelaki itu dan memulai aksinya. Membelai lembut kelelakian Donghae dengan gerakan sensual. Menyentuh lembut seluruh bagian kelamin itu dengan ujung jemarinya, sebelum ia mulai memainkannya dengan gerakan dan tempo yang menggairahkan.

Donghae di lain sisi hanya bisa pasrah. Ia mendongakkan kepala kebelakang sebagai reaksi atas semua rangsangan pada area terintim miliknya. Bohong jika ia tak pernah bermastrubasi. Namun ini pertama kali seseorang memberinya _handjob_ di seumur hidupnya. Dan rasanya memang berbeda. Ada sengatan tersendiri yang meletup – letup di aliran darahnya hingga berkumpul di pusat selatan tubuhnya.

"Wow, dia bangun," ucap Hyukjae.

Masih memainkan kejantanan yang perlahan membesar di genggamannya. Sesekali ia mendongak untuk melihat ekspresi penuh kenikmatan yang melanda diri Donghae. Lelaki _brunette_ itu terlalu lugu. Terlalu naif. Semua reaksi yang di keluarkan tubuh kekar itu perlahan membakar tubuh Hyukjae juga.

Memilih untuk bermain dengan tempo _roleplay_ yang lebih cepat, Hyukjae membawa kejantanan besar itu ke dalam mulutnya. Tubuh menegang Donghae adalah reaksi yang menyenangkan bagi Hyukjae. Ia masih memainkan kejantanan panjang itu dengan lidahnya. Sengaja menggoda Donghae agar lelaki itu lebih tersiksa dengan rangsangan yang ia berikan.

Ia menikmati kegiatanannya atas kejantanan Donghae. Tak tahu mengapa, tiba – tiba terbesit sebuah memori dalam benak Hyukjae. Memori yang perlahan membakar gairahnya. _Memori saat ia membunuh kekasih Donghae – Yoona._

.

 _Hari itu memang sedikit tak bersahabat. Karena hujan dan sedikit kabut yang menyelimuti kota. Namun itu terasa menarik untuk Hyukjae yang tengah mengawasi seseorang dari seberang jalan. Ia mengawasi semua pergerakan seseorang di dalam caffe dengan setelan hitam bertudung miliknya. Ia sebenarnya tak suka berhujan – hujan seperti sekarang. Namun apa mau di kata, ia harus melakukannya demi 'tujuannya'._

 _Ia melihat gadis itu keluar dari caffe itu dengan payung bercorak bunga di tangan kanannya. Nampak menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mungkin kebingungan karena tak mendapati jemputannya. Oh, salahkan tangan Hyukjae yang telah menebar paku di jalanan dekat rumah sang gadis, hingga membuat supir yang akan berkendara menjemputnya harus kerepotan karena ban bocor._

 _Yoona. Gadis yang tengah melangkah membelah hujan itu nampak merapatkan mantel panjangnya yang sedikit basah karena percikan air. Gadis itu memilih berjalan melintasi lorong di antara pertokoan agar tak terlalu tersirat basah oleh hujan. Namun ia sudah mengambil langkah yang salah._

 _Saat di perlintasan lorong yang sepi tak berpenghuni, tubuh kecilnya tertarik kebelakang oleh seseorang. Hendak berteriak namun terbekap oleh sesuatu yang menutupi mulutnya. Ia meronta. Namun semuanya terlambat saat gelap sudah lebih dulu menyapa pengelihatannya._

 _Gadis cantik itu tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia dalam kondisi tergeletak di lantai dengan tangan dan kaki terikat. Ia berusaha bangkit dan duduk. Ia berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa. Namun suaranya hanya bergema di dalam ruangan gelap dan lembab itu. cahaya remang – remang membuatnya semakin ketakutan saat tak mengenali tempatnya kini berada._

 _Keadaan semakin parah, saat ia mendengar satu – satunya pintu besi itu berderit dan terbuka. Ia melihat sosok berpakaian serba hitam saat pintu itu terbuka. Dengan penuh ketakutan ia merangkak ke sudut ruangan. Tubuhnya menggigil saat melihat sebuah kapak di tangan sosok hitam itu._

" _Kumohon, lepaskan aku," Yoona menangis histeris "-aku tak akan mengadu pada siapapun. Kumohon lepaskan aku,"_

 _Sosok itu berjongkok di depan Yoona,_

" _Cup. . cup. . cup. . jangan menangis, tuan putri," sosok itu mengangkat dagu Yoona dengan jemari terlapisi sarung tangan "-aku tak akan menyakitimu,"_

 _Tangis gadis cantik itu semakin histeris saat sosok hitam itu tiba – tiba menjambak kasar rambutnya. "Tapi. . ."_

 _Hyukjae – sosok dibalik pakaian hitam itu – mengangkat kapak di tangan kanannya dengan sebuah seringai keji terpatri di bibirnya._

" _-aku akan membunuhmu,"_

 _Mata gadis itu membelalak saat mendengar kalimat terakhir di bibir Hyukjae. Dan dalam sekali ayun,_

 _Craasshhh_

 _Lutut kanan gadis cantik itu terpenggal. Teriakan penuh kesakitan Yoona menggema di seluruh ruangan. Hyukjae tak perlu khawatir seseorang akan mendengar teriakan itu. Karena ia berada di ruang bawah tanah yang terletak 100 meter dari permukaan tanah. Ia berada di mansion pribadinya. Salah, jika banyak orang mengira ia mahasiswa culun pindahan dari pelosok negri._

 _Ia adalah pewaris utama perusahaan otomotif – yang tengah mengasingkan diri. Terlalu banyak cerita pahit dalam hidupnya. Hingga ia lebih suka hidup menyendiri dan jauh dari sosialita. Namun semua limpahan harta mendiang orang tuanya, tentu bukan sesuatu yang harus ia tolak, bukan?_

" _Arrrgghh . . . Kumohon, , h-hentikan. Ini sakit sekali. Kumohon,"_

 _Rintihan tangis Yoona menyadarkan Hyukjae kembali ke dunia sadar. Ia hanya merespon permohonan gadis malang itu dengan sebuah seringai meremehkan._

" _Setelah kau merebutnya dariku? Jangan harap,"_

 _Craasshhh_

 _Craasshhh_

 _Hyukjae mengayunkan kembali kapaknya hingga menebas lengan, lutut dan leher gadis itu. Darah segar mengalir membasahi lantai yang hanya berlapis lapisan semen. Tubuh tak berkepala itu merosot jatuh. Hyukjae hanya menatap penggalan tubuh itu dengan tatapan dingin._

 _Sudah tak ada lagi teriak kesakitan. Sudah tak ada lagi rintihan permohonan agar Hyukjae membiarkan gadis itu tetap hidup. Potongan kepala gadis itu tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat Hyukjae berdiri. Mata gadis cantik itu juga masih terbuka lebar, seakan mewakili ekspresi saat maut menghampirinya. Hyukjae mendecih. Ia muak pada gadis bertubuh lancir itu. Ia telah merebut seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya – Donghae._

" _Kau tak akan lagi bisa bersamanya. Dia milikku sekarang. Hanya milikku,"_

 _Hyukjae keluar dari ruangan gelap itu dan kembali dengan beberapa karung goni tebal serta tali di kedua tangannya. Ia memasukkan potongan tubuh Yoona yang tadi ia penggal ke dalam karung berwarna kecokelatan itu. Memasukkan karung itu hingga berlapis – lapis di setiap potongan tubuhnya. Tangan – tangannya begitu terampil seakan membunuh adalah hal yang biasa baginya._

 _Membunuh bukanlah hal yang asing bagi Hyukjae. Ia sudah pernah membunuh salah seorang seniornya – BoA – saat tahun pertamanya di kampus. Ia tahu jika gadis yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu memiliki kebiasaan merenung diatas gedung olahraga setiap menjelang sore hari._

 _Ia memanfaatkan itu. Memastikan tak ada CCTV yang merekam, ia membekap gadis bertubuh kecil itu dan membenturkan kepalanya berulang kali dengan keras pada salah satu dinding hingga tak sadarkan diri. Setelah itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya dari atap gedung dengan angle seolah gadis itu memang benar telah bunuh diri. Ia pun tak lupa menyemportkan cairan decsinfectan dan beberapa cairan lain pada dinding tempat ia membenturkan BoA – agar tak meninggalkan jejak._

 _Dan kasus kali ini, ia membawa potongan tubuh Yoona menuju ke hutan yang terletak di perbatasan kota. Tempat yang begitu sempurna untuknya mengubur potongan tubuh gadis malang itu. Ia yakin, polisi tak akan menemukan mayat Yoona karena hutan itu terlalu luas dan tak mencolok untuk di selidiki._

 _Bagaimana ia tahu?_

 _Karena disana ia juga mengubur sang ayah beserta selingkuhannya._

 _._

Hyukjae kini tengah sibuk menunggangi penis Donghae di dalam lubangnya. Ia duduk di pangkuan Donghae dengan menaik turunkan pinggul mencari kenikmatan duniawi. Memanja titik ternikmat di dalam lubang analnya. Salah, jika kalian berfikir Hyukjae suka mendominasi. Ia memang suka mendominasi. Namun untuk seks, ia lebih suka untuk _diisi_.

"Ahhnn, , nggghh, , K-kau suka ini, , ngghh, , bukan Hae?" ucapnya terengah sembari menaik turunkan pinggul.

Donghae hanya bisa bernafas memburu dengan kepala mendongak ke belakang. Ini terlalu nikmat baginya. Lubang sempit dan hangat milik Hyukjae benar – benar nikmat. Ia tak mampu mendesah. Mulutnya masih tertutup solasi hingga ia hanya bisa menggeram penuh nikmat di balik bibirnya yang terkatup. Ia pernah merasakan hangat tubuh wanita saat ia masih duduk di senior high school. _Tapi ini berbeda._

Sosok yang tengah membekap kejantanannya adalah sosok yang memiliki gender sama dengan dirinya. Namun apalah daya Donghae, ia mulai terjerumus dalam lembah nafsu yang seakan tak berkesudahan. Hangat dan ketat lubang Hyukjae benar – benar memanja miliknya. Ia menatap sosok putih yang tengah menungganginya dengan nafsu menggebu dengan sorot matanya yang mungkin telah menggelap karena bekapan birahi.

"Ngggh, , _You're so big, ,_ aahh _, , so hot Hae_ ,"

Hyukjae merancu tak karuan masih dengan pinggulnya yang naik turun tak beraturan. Donghae manatap wajah Hyukjae yang begitu dekat dengannya. Wajah putih itu ternyata begitu mengagumkan jika dilihat dari dekat seperti saat ini. Ia baru sadar jika Hyukjae memiliki struktur wajah yang menawan dan cenderung manis. Anggap Donghae mulai gila, dan persetan dengan semua logika gila tentang perbedaan gender yang selama ini membelenggunya.

"Akkhh, , H-hae~"

Tubuh kurus Hyukjae telonjak saat tiba – tiba Donghae ikut andil dalam kegiatan panas mereka dengan menghentak pinggulnya keatas saat tubuh Hyukjae menghujam ke bawah. Sesaat kemudian, ia mengulas seringai di bibir sensualnya. Ia berpikir jika Donghae sudah menyerah dengan semua kewarasannya. Hyukjae membawa tangan kanannya dan melepas solasi yang membekap bibir Donghae.

Untuk sejenak, mereka menghentikan pergumulan panas dan saling menatap lurus ke dalam manik masing – masing. Entah siapa yang memulai, namun yang pasti bibir keduanya telah bertaut dalam ciuman panas yang begitu memabukkan. Hyukjae terlena dengan keahlian Donghae dalam berciuman. Begitu hebat. Begitu mendominasi. _Sama seperti yang ia bayangkan selama ini._

"Aakkhh, , , _There, , r-right there, , aakkh, , hit me there,"_

Hyukjae menjerit nikmat saat dengan keras ujung kejantanan Donghae menumbuk prostatnya. Membuat pandangannya memutih dan seluruh saraf di tubuhnya menggelijang nikmat merasakan sensasinya. Donghae yang sudah tak lagi peduli dengan apa yang tengah terjadi, semakin menghentak pinggulnya berlawanan dengan gerakan Hyukjae di pangkuannya.

"Aahh, , Hyuk, , haahh, , c-cumm,"

Otaknya bahkan tak tahu lagi cara merangkai kalimat dengan benar saat ia merasakan batas ketahanannya dan kejantanannya yang mulai berkedut liar.

"Nggghh, , _M-me too, ,_ aahhnn, , _together_ ,"

Donghae semakin menghentak dengan liar dan keras membuat Hyukjae di pangkuannya terlonjak – lonjak tak kuasa hingga menyandarkan kepalanya ke pahu kokoh milik lelaki _brunette_ itu. Kabut putih sarat akan nafsu itu semakin menggulung mereka. Membelenggu keduanya dalam belenggu nikmat yang tak terdeskripsi kata. Hingga titik pelepasan tertinggi itu menyapa keduanya.

"Akkkhhh,"

Teriakan nyaring keduanya mengakhiri pergumulan panas yang berkobar sesaat lalu. Dua tubuh berbeda postur itu masih berkejang – kejang pelan saat friksi sisa – sisa pelepasan masih menyapa tubuh mereka. Donghae bisa merasakan cairan Hyukjae yang membasahi bagian perutnya. Merasakan lelaki bertubuh kurus itu yang masih membekapnya erat di bawah sana.

"Kau milikku, Hae. Hanya milikku,"

Suara lirih Hyukjae menyeret paksa kesadaran Donghae yang sesaat lalu berkelana tak terarah. Ia ingin menolak pengakuan sepihak itu secara keras, namun niat itu ia urungkan saat merasakan hangat tubuh Hyukjae yang terasa berbeda kali ini. Lelaki itu seakan menunjukan aura lain yang membuat Donghae justru tak mampu membantah semua hal yang telah terjadi.

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya, membawa tubuhnya kembali tegak – tetap di pangkuan Donghae. Ia menatap lurus obsidan kecokelatan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong itu. Perlahan membawa bibirnya hingga bertaut dengan bibir tipis milik lelaki tampan itu. Hanya sebuah kecupan manis yang entah mengapa Hyukjae ingin sekali merasakannya.

Di lain sisi, Donghae masih terhenyak. Sesaat yang lalu, saat menatap lurus orbs kelam Hyukjae. Ia merasakan kepedihan, kesepian dan luka yang teramat dalam. Sesuatu yang tak bisa terdeskripsi bahkan oleh Donghae sendiri. Ia masih diam saat Hyukjae menyudahi kecupan singkat keduanya dan kembali menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Donghae.

 _Ia akan terjebak disini._

Menjadi tawanan Hyukjae yang entah sampai kapan iapun tak tahu. Sempat terbesit rencananya untuk lari dari tempat ini dan menjauh sejauh – jauhnya dari diri lelaki kurus itu. Namun ia rasa itu percuma. Hyukjae pasti tak akan diam.

Keputusasaannya seakan semakin membuncah saat bisikan lembut Hyukjae di telinganya seakan menjadi ketukan palu takdir akan kelanjutan hidupnya.

' _You belong to me, Hae. Just for me,'_

.

.

 **_The End_**

.

.

Hello reader yang budiman,

Saya kembali hanya untuk sekedar menengok dan memberi sedikit coretan yang sebenarnya adalah objek untuk festival FF tahun lalu di Grup Facebook.

Jangan salahkan saya yang tiba – tiba muncul dengan hal berbau sadistik seperti ini. Fiksi ini di buat untuk keperluan festival FF di salah satu Grup Facebook tahun lalu. Namun karena kesibukan saya pribadi, FF inipun terbengkalai seperti cerita saya yang lain. #dibakar.

.

Oke, saya tak ingin terlalu banyak beralasan kenapa saya menghilang lalu muncul kemudian akan menghilang lagi. #peace

Real life is my priority now. So please, mohon pengertiannya.

Saya tak akan meninggalkan cerita saya terbengkalai begitu saja disini. Saya pernah mengatakan bahwa cerita saya masih akan saya lanjutkan. Namun tentu perlu proses. Karena jujur saya sendiri sudah kehilangan feel untuk menulis sesuatu yang terlalu fluff seperti masa lalu. #alasan

Namun semuanya pasti saya usahakan. Berterima kasihlah pada sosok Naa Katrina yang akan selalu menagih hutang – hutang cerita saya. #peaceEon

.

So lastly and always,

Terima kasih atas semua apresiasi kalian para reader terhadap semua cerita saya.

See you next time

.

March 23, 2016

With love,

Meyla Rahma


End file.
